User blog:DarRam/Why James Bond isn't a misogynist and how Hamlet in contrast is.
Disclamer: This only applys on his relationships with good Bond Girls, not villans such as Xenia Onatopp , Elektra King, etc. When browsing for a Daniel Craig (actor) quote yesterday on IMDB, I had seen a quote which focused on Bond's traits toward women, "Let's not forget that he's actually a misogynist. A lot of women are drawn to him chiefly because he embodies a certain kind of danger and never sticks around for too long". I mean what does this even prove? He is downright saying the Bond is a misogynist because he has a certain danger about him. That's because he's a full time assassin working for MI6 and full committed relationships with women aren't within his time frame. This doesn't mean he explicitly hates women, it just means that he is focusing on multiple missions instead of committing to full relationships. Even Barbara Broccoli addresses the same point I'm conveying here in the 2012 documentary[[ Everything or Nothing: The Untold Story of 007| Everything or Nothing: The Untold Story of 007]], "Bond is an assassin. He can't have a family, he can't have a wife. He carries a heavy burden having to go out and fight to protect all of us" Bond's focus on saving the world from danger prevents him from establishing full committed relationships. Bond complements women on their appearances telling them how pretty they are. He actually loves them to the point that he's willing to kiss and sleep with them. No misogynist would complement a woman despite it being a part of human nature. Let's take a look at this exchange between James Bond and Tatiana Romanova in From Russia with Love novel and it's 1963 film adaptation: Film "James Bond: You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Tatiana: Thank you, but I think my mouth is too big. James Bond: No, it's the right size... for me, that is. " Novel " 'Oh isn't it', said Bond sarcastically. he came back to the bed and pulled up a chair beside it. He smiled down at her. 'Well I tell you something kulturny. You're one of the most beautiful women in the world.' The girl blushed again. She looked at him seriously. 'Are you speaking the truth? I think my mouth is too big. Am I as beautiful as Western girls? I was once told I look like Greta Garbo. Is that so' 'More beautiful,' said Bond. 'There is more light in your face. And your moth isn't too big. It's just the right size. For me, anyway' (179-180)" Bond likes women for the appearance and doesn't hate them at all. He thinks the womes lips are just the right size and not too big. He also ranks her above another pretty woman when complementing on her appearance in the novel. He even blushes deeply at her in the novel, enjoying her company. Misogynists typically don't smile or blush at woman since they show more hatred and prejudice towards them. At times they could be violent towards women even though Bond slaps them as a joke or is sometimes aggressive with a couple of them. Category:Blog posts